


I miss you (like the deserts miss the rain)

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd just wants to forget for a while, Dancing, F/M, Goodbyes, alpha!Erica, night club, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't smell like home, like pack, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you (like the deserts miss the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me when I was listening to the radio the other day. I kept listening to it and everything started playing out in my head until I wrote it out. And I MAY or may not have a new obsession with clubs that literally make it rain lol.
> 
> This song is what sparked inspiration and is indecently the song playing in the fic as well: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEzb3yPoCm4
> 
> I own nothing!   
> Also unbeta'd so if you see any blaring mistakes feel free to let me know!

It isn’t often that Boyd finds himself _wanting_ to be left alone. Before the bite he was always alone, no friends, family that didn’t give two flying shits about him, and he hated it. When Derek had swooped in like a dark knight and offered him another life, with pack and family and friends, he’d jumped feet first and never looked back. It was a choice he never regretted.

But months later there’s an ache and loneliness that being around the pack can’t fix. He just wants to be alone, even if his being alone consists of being lost in the sea of gyrating bodies in the middle of the clubs dance floor. Erica’s absence, her leaving the pack, has settled heavy on his heart and nothing seems to be helping. He knows it’s hurting Isaac just as badly, but he can’t doesn’t want to think about that now. Boyd just wants to be alone in a room full of strangers for a little while and lost himself. And so he does.

Boyd goes a little further and further out of the territory of Beacon Hills each time. To a new club, with more unfamiliar places and unfamiliar scents. He knows it’s a risk, to be this far from his own pack and territory, but once he knocks back a few drinks that fall short of rubbing alcohol and pushes his way onto the dance floor he can’t care less.

This club is the furthest he’s been in a long while. It’s a good day drive back to Beacon Hills and it feels _so good_ to be away from the smothering confines for a little while. Where he isn’t surrounded by sights and scents that remind him of Erica.

The club is weird he decides after he slams the last empty shot glass of whatever the hell that red shit was onto the counter and turns to fully take in the interior of the club. It’s two stories, a very industrial feel with exposed pipes and walls. Everything is painted shiny black, even the floors and ceiling. It vaguely reminds him of Jungle back in Beacon Hill that the pack had all went to that one time. He shakes the thought when Erica dancing between him and Isaac makes a full appearance in his mind.

As he’s scanning the club his eyes land on a black sign that it written in vivid neon blue lettering that declares “Wet-N-Wild night”. He makes a face at it but doesn’t bother asking anyone about it and pushes himself away from the bar and wades through the masses to the dance floor.

Blue strobe lights flash across his vision, reflecting on the shiny black floors. He’s never liked strobe lights. Never liked them especially when he was around Erica, always afraid that they’ll end up triggering her epilepsy despite her growling at him to loosen up, that she was okay.

He swallows hard and tries not to think of her as he beings to dance. Bodies press in all around Boyd, sweating bodies that smell rank and good all at the same time. He feels his skin perspire underneath his snug sweater, his natural body temperature making him too hot so crowded in with the other people. Without a second though he’s pulling the sweater over his head and lets it drop to the floor, never to be found again. It’s marginally cooler, though still sticky hot, in just his sleeveless undershirt and he sighs at the cool rush of air as some of the sweat on his arms evaporates before settling hot again.

Cold and hot fingers alike skim over his bare arms in appreciation and accident and curiosity. He willingly lets himself be petted and even ropes in a few dance partners, letting himself relax and enjoy his surroundings. Let’s himself just be lost to crowd. A nameless nobody that just wants to forget for a while.

The song switches to an older song, a pop song with a slight techno feel.  The singers voice is sultry and smoky and it washes over him like a caress despite the upbeat song it belongs to. He rocks in time to the music and turns a little, and catches a faint scent. So faint that he almost doesn’t catch it until his senses register what he smells.

 His eyes snap up and across the room there she is, standing perfectly still and watching him. She grins at him, the strobe lights catching and reflecting the light in her eyes before she slinks and sways through the crowd towards him.

Her arms slide around his neck and without another word Erica is dancing with him. His hands hold onto her hips, pulling her close and tight, afraid to let her go. She grins up at him and her light throaty laugh reaches his ears as she shakes her head fondly at him, her halo of golden waves bouncing around her shoulders.

“Come home, please.” Boyd finds himself saying as he nuzzles against her neck, a primal urge to scent mark her overcoming him. He feels her warm breath ghost over him as she sighs and pulls back to look at him.

“I can’t.”

“What?” He whines, the beginnings of claws pricking into Erica’s hips through her jeans.

“You tell me,” Erica mutters, eyes pleading him to understand. They’re standing still, in each other’s embrace still, unwilling to let go. He leans in and sniffs, deep lungful’s through his nose. His nostrils flare and a growl reverberates through is chest. Her scent is the same but on closer inspection it’s changed drastically.

She doesn’t smell like home, like pack, anymore.  

When he looks at her again, his heart sinks and stomach flips, her eyes are the deep crimson red of an Alpha. She blinks and her eyes are back to they’re endless honey color and it makes Boyd want to forget everything and just bring her home.

She must sense this back says nothing, just simply steps closer and urges him to dance with her.

Around them the music reaches a crescendo and suddenly the sprinkler system springs to action on the dance floor, dousing everyone in cold rivulets of water. Now it makes sense to Boyd why tonight is “Wet-N-Wild” night.

Erica laughs, her arms still around his neck, and leans back to let the water fall onto her. It soaks them to the bone, matts Erica’s hair down to her skull, makes their clothes cling to them uncomfortably. But despite that they dance.

Boyd holds her close, closer than ever before, with his neck buried against Erica’s throat. He knows that with her being an Alpha she could easily toss him away from her. But instead she presses against him, barring her vulnerable throat to him and _takes_ the hot stripe his tongue leaves against her jugular and the bite of blunt teeth that try to claim her, to make her smell like pack again.

The water from above washes away Boyd’s efforts each time but he continues at it, marking her skin, biting at it until it blooms black and blue and red for a few precious seconds before her healing kicks in and leaves golden tan simplicity behind.

The water continues to pour even after the song ends and Boyd can feel the change in the air, a cold shift that leaves Boyd’s claws ripping into Erica’s jeans to hold her closer.

She smiles up at him and then rises on her tiptoes, their lips meeting for the first time since Erica’s disappearance all those months ago.

It’s soft and tender, with subdued languid open mouthed kisses.

But most of all, it feels like goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are mana for my poor pitiful fangirl soul.   
> I really appreciate the feedback!


End file.
